Laurelcloud
"you forgot the bee movie" - Lup 'Laurelcloud '''is a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. This page has been twice, maybe thrice deleted. It was the first "free-reign" page, and may become one again someday.... maybe. My eyes are still burning from the glorious memes and the over-abundance of rainbows. I have been a BlogClan member since May 29, 2016, and a Wiki member since June 4, 2016. If you happen to find any of my old art or writing here, my apologies. I was taught how to draw cats with elements of Laurel Burch's style at school (no that has nothing to do with my fursona; completely coincidental). The quality is enough to make anyone cry and search for new eyes, inspiration, and soul at the Sidewalk Café. Trivia * I play the flute in a marching band, a concert (wind symphony) band, and a pep band. * I love to read (and I love getting recommendations!) * I run distance. * I enjoy baking/cooking, reading, and painting. Oh and I can crochet like a real grandmlaughter * I have a dog (chocolate lab/pitbull mix) named Boo. * I love tea. * Despite frequent insistence by much of this community, I am neither a mary sue nor screenfaced. As you may have known because of frequent insistence by much of this community, I am a mary sue and screenfaced. * I love alfredo sauce and broccoli with all my wonderful Mary-Sue heart and soul. My favorite food is English Muffins topped with broccoli and alfredo sauce. I am a Mary-Sue - sparkleFur's top messenger and the guardian of La Moñtana de Los Geese. * Y'all heckers keep editing my words ^^ * I have a "Laurelpaw-sounding voice". *cough*Winter*cough* Itlaurel doeslaurel notlaurel soundlaurel likelaurel thislaurel. * I pronounce words very strangely, aka my own dialect, which Cyp has named 'Laurelect'. * My festive name is: FESTIVE Laurel Wreath (thanks to Wollow.... or is it Aspen??? And Flo). My other festive name is: Laurels High Up on the Snowy Mountains. My Halloween name is Lau-rel-lantern. I have several Thanksgiving names, most of which are lost to time, but most recently, Laurelcloud nice mashed potatoes. * Apparently, I live in aLAUska, wherever that is..... * I can neither prove nor disprove the lau conspiracy theory. * ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks is my favorite movie. * I appreciate music a lot and I'm always happy to listen to new things! Marina is my favorite artist, but I like a lot of other music too, particularly 80s. * What a stalker mary sue c: I am not a mary sue Quotes By BlogClanners Mostly stuff from 2016-2017 -- what a time * "LAU HAS A BAD TIME" - Wollow * "LAURELPAW IS A SCREENFACED MARY-SUE. ALSO CANNED CHEESE." -SOMEONE WHO'S ALWAYS RIGHT (Definitely not Sunny[stripe]) * "SUGAR AND SPICE MAKES EVERYTHING OWL!!!!!!!! :D" - Owlwater * "CANNED CHEESE" - Sunnystripe * "no please no we need 900 emojis" - Lup * "but i want a metaphor" - Flo * "but like.... so like" - Flo * "stay for 34 hours a day: - Lup * "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREL!" - Sunno but also half of BlogClan; my birthday ain't every day :P * "HE DOESN'T DESERVE THE GRASSHOPPERS" - Flo * "I almost dropped soup on myself it's so bad" - Lup * "ur fired" - Embix * "I saw a meatball spider with my cousin. :D" - Breezey * "algebra sounds like someone took algee and stuffed it in a bra" - Moon * "parading band" - Lup * "flo x love never dies album whatintheworldlauappearedrandomly and sunny x owl" - Lup * "insert quote here" -wollow * "i broke your legs and grilled them" - Lup * "go get the fork lau" - Lup * "lau is a conspiracy" - Cyp * "lau x alfredo cheese" - someone who has great taste in ships (Wollow) UM YES NO * "what the wikia" - Rainy * "the baguettes eat you" - Wollow * "Les baguettes mangent Flo" - Flo * "Tuesday and a half" - Flo * "CANNED EASY CHEESY CHILDREN FUN PAIN ORANGE LA LA LA" - Sunno, my partner in screaming song * "Death, usually made of wood, and like the fruit caused by the cattle, down a person's head. Years after 1984, I most wound cattle, "are responsible for the number of deaths in a coconut or the spread of this year, it has become a common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the background of the famous olaha'ia Expert shark attack, gaining ground in autumn 2002 requires true love coco, in many cases, compared to the number of sharks killed 150 people in the world this year HOLA in Elima, a year." - Gladey, with the help of Wikipedia's "Death by Coconut" article and google Translate (10/10 best chair) * "FLAMEZEL ARE GETTING LAUFULLY MARRIED AND IM THE BEST STREAM"- Streamy * "Yay now I have a cult!!!" - Cyp * "i bruxish my teeth with a whole television" - Frosty Fanfictions Just a list because I keep losing them oops Please let me know if you find any :P (seriously please do, so I can request their deletion aa) * Night Glass (One-shot) * A Solemn Lack of Garlic Bread (Gathering One-shot) * Don't Touch My Leaf Pile (Gathering One-shot) Beautiful Artwork Add whatever, I guess -- I don't necessarily agree with all of the images :') Please credit yourself Lau mary sue.gif|by: Stoaty Laurelpaw head.png|by: Mapl NyanLau.png|by: Stoaty Laurelglitter.gif|by: Stoaty LauNotMarySue!.png|by: Stoaty LaurelCloud.png|by: Wollow bylup.png|by: Lup bywollow.png|by: The BlogClan Flockmod flamingobygoldi.png|by: Goldi fuzzyclan_by_unclaimed__username-db8d7o9.png|by: Wollow laurelbylup.png|by: Lup mebylup.jpg|by: Lup Rebelsofthenight.png|by: Wollow Lunalovegoodavatar nargles2 (4).jpg|my first avatar, found by: Goldi melavenderpaintbystoaty.gif|by: Stoaty ohdearbystoaty.gif|by: Stoaty Secretsantafromcyp.jpg|by: Cyp Catsilhouette.jpg|by: Steppy Screen_Shot_2016-10-30_at_3.57.14_PM.png|by: Sunno Screen_shot_2016-11-30_at_2.15.28_AM.png|by: Moon Postera7d10b1be5d96dd3a88e0145dbb432fe7d611cf1.jpg|by: Breezey, Wollow, and Foxo More glittertext.gif|by: Stoaty Snapchat-1943258885.jpg|by: Lily did-you-mean-9db1994601735f1fb52307a37a0513e4.png|by the Willowest of Lights|link=Willowlight 170519 142342.png|by Lily Laurelsilhouette.png|by: Wollow Laurelangel.png|by: Wollow Laurrel8.png|by: BlogClan Flockmod (I think) and/or Wollow savedlayer1.png|by: BlogClan FlockMod Laurel2.png|by: BlogClan FlockMod Laurel3.png|by: BlogClan FlockMod Screenshot (26).png|by: BlogClan FlockMod Screenshot_2017-12-14-19-05-37.png|by Lilypaw lauu.png|By Rain|link=https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Willowrain Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Bookish Birds